Draco
by Carramella
Summary: *chapitre unique* C'est une mini-fic drama avec Draco comme personnage principal (vu le titre...)
1. Draco

Titre : Draco 

Auteur : Carramella (ou Carra, Séléné, Bisounours Rose, etc... Moi, quoi !)

Disclaimer : Tout ce que vous reconnaîtrez est à J.K. Rowling, le peu qu'il reste est à moi ! 

~*~*~*~ 

Il fait noir. Il fait froid. Et il pleut. Ce jour devrait être une fête pour tous. Mais non. Trop de victimes. Trop de morts. Trop d'orphelins et de familles déchirées... Décimées... 

Dans l'obscurité se dresse un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux d'acier. Lui aussi a côtoyé la mort. Comme tout le monde. C'était la guerre. Il y a participé. Tout le monde y a participé. Et beaucoup sont morts. 

Son père est mort, parmi tant d'autres... C'est lui qui l'a tué. D'un coup d'épée. Un coup d'épée en plein cur. Ils étaient entourés de sortilèges de la mort et il a tué son père d'un simple coup d'épée. Simple, mais mortel. Le jeune homme n'avait pas eu le choix : c'était lui ou son père. 

Père... Un bien grand mot... Ils ne s'étaient jamais aimés. Même si Draco avait mis du temps à s'en rendre compte. Enormément de temps. Car son père dépensait de l'argent pour lui. C'était seulement un moyen de passer pour un père aimant aux yeux des autres. Le jeune Malfoy avait toujours été gâté, c'est vrai. Il avait toujours eu ce qu'il demandait. Tout. Sauf de l'amour. 

Les sentiments furent toujours d'une rareté excessive dans la vie de Draco Malfoy. Son père allait même jusqu'à choisir ses "amis". Ce père qu'il avait tant admiré... Avant de le voir exécuter tous les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres sans même réfléchir. Pas même une seconde. Se prosternant et s'humiliant. On avait souvent entendu parlé de l'honneur des Malfoy. Ce prétendu honneur familial ne doit être qu'un mythe : son père n'en avait plus. Son père n'en avait pas. 

Draco ne voulait pas devenir comme lui. Il ne voulait pas faire partie des esclaves de Voldemort. Jamais il ne s'abaisserait à être mangemort. Jamais il ne serait utilisé par un Mage Noir dont une grande part n'était plus humaine. Un puissant mage noir qui n'était pourtant le fils que d'un simple Moldu... 

Aussi le Serpentard avait-il ravalé son orgueil. Son orgueil, mais pas son honneur. Et il avait rejoint le camp de Dumbledore, Potter, et des autres amoureux des Moldus. Et c'est au cours de cette guerre que Draco a véritablement changé. Grâce à Laürewen. 

Laürewen était une jeune sorcière du même âge que lui. Une sorcière faisant partie de ceux que Draco appelait autrefois "sang-de-bourbe". Et il le regrettait. Laürewen était jolie. Ni laide, ni exceptionnellement belle. Mais elle avait quelque chose de particulier. Sa peau hâlée et ses cheveux aux mèches ambrées la rendaient resplendissante. Même lors de sa mort... 

Les amours de Draco et Laürewen furent de courte durée. A peine quelques semaines. Troublées par la guerre. Et anéanties par Lucius Malfoy. Il tua la jeune fille. Sous les yeux de Draco. Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de s'interposer. Son père se retournait déjà vers lui. Il avançait, sa baguette pointée vers son fils. Et Draco lui ôta la vie. De sang froid. Pour se défendre. Pour se venger. Et pour éviter d'autres morts... 

Il fait noir. Il fait froid. Et il pleut. Voldemort est enfin vaincu. Mais Harry Potter agonise. Comme beaucoup d'autres. Dumbledore n'est plus. Laürewen n'est plus. Tous les rares et précieux amis que Draco s'était fait sont morts, ou devenus fous. 

Dans l'obscurité, le jeune homme blond aux yeux d'acier sort un poignard de l'une de ses bottes. Lentement, il se transperce le bras gauche. Puis le droit. Le sang coule sur ses mains. Le sang tombe sur le sol. Il se mêle à la pluie. Draco continue de passer le poignard à travers ses veines. La douleur physique le gagne. Et il oublie sa douleur morale. L'espace d'un instant, il revit. Et meurt.   


~*~*~*~ 

Merci de m'avoir lue, j'espère que ça vous a plu... 

Bisous 

Carra


	2. Réponses aux reviews

Coucou ! 

Eh bien, j'ai reçu une review hier pour cette fic, et ça m'a fait vraiment très plaisir. Alors je me suis dit qu'il était peut-être temps que je réponde à tous ces jolis compliments qui vont finir par me faire prendre la grosse tête (si ce n'est pas déjà fait ! lol). Et si vous avez lu cette minific et que vous n'avez pas aimé, svp dîtes-moi pourquoi svp ! Je ne demande qu'à m'améliorer pour pouvoir continuer à m'autocongratuler ! lol 

Bon, je crois que je vais arrêter de parler (enfin, d'écrire...) avant de dire n'importe quoi ... En tout cas, merci pour ces quelques reviews qui m'ont fait sauté de joie partout ! ^^ 

Bisous 

Carra****

****

****~*~*~*~****

****

**Tilicho :** Hum... *rouge comme une tomate* je ne sais pas quoi dire... A part que ça me fait vraiment plaisir qu'une artiste telle que toi ait apprécié mon humble travail... ^^ 

**une petite juju ki tadore :** moi j'ai une petite juju qui m'adore ??? Nah, j'ai bien une jumelle mais elle est pas petite du tout, elle est même très grande, et puis très belle, et très intelligente, et très gentille... Enfin bref, veux-tu m'épouser avant que ma tête ne puisse plus passer par la porte de la mairie (parce qu'on pourra pas se marier à l'église, tu le sais bien ! Lol) ? En ce qui concerne la fic, bah oui c dramatik mé c fait exprès ! Lol Et pis t'inquiète pas pour Dray, il est pas vraiment mort puisqu'en fait il existe pas ! Par contre y'a Tom Felton si tu veux, mais je veux pas qui me pik ma juju ! Lol Ze t'adoooorrrrrrrrrhhhheeeeeeeeeeuuuuhhhhh !!! 

**Raf1 : **Je suis ravis que ça t'ait plu ! 

**Lune Sombre : **Merci beaucoup... Par contre, pour une suite, ça risque d'être dur vu que j'ai tué pas mal de monde (enfin dans ma fic, en vrai je suis aussi douce qu'un agneau ! Lol) donc je pense que ça restera comme ça... 

**Mariposa Aguilar : ***relis la review* J'ai vraiment du mal à croire que ces jolis mots formant de si belles phrases soient pour moi... Je pensais vraiment pas que je pourrais un jour donner des frissons à quelqu'un rien qu'avec une tite fic comme celle là... T'as du te tromper, c'est pas à moi que tu voulais écrire cette review... Et pourtant on dirait bien que si... J'arrive toujours pas à y croire ! Lol En tout cas, c'est promis, si j'ai de l'inspiration j'écrirais d'autres fic comme celle-ci mais l'inspiration et moi ne sommes pas très proches, j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'aime pas vraiment me rendre visite, malheureusement... C'est en partie pour ça que je me suis récemment lancée dans la traduction... Donc si ça t'intéresse, c'est un Lily/James traduit de l'espagnol... Bon, j'arrête de me faire de la pub, je voulais vraiment te remercier pour ta review elle m'a vraiment bcp touchée ! 

**Hannange :** Merci beaucoup ! 


End file.
